Back to School
by supermariogirl
Summary: Twoshot. Eve comes back to Moonbrook after a long summer. Will things be the same, and will Eve's first day of 6th grade turn out alright? Read to find out.
1. Old Friend Meets New Friend

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with the first chapter of my new story. This story is only gonna be a twoshot this time around. Both chapters will be in Eve's POV. Enjoy.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

It's already morning. I can't believe I'm back in Moonbrook after my really eventful summer. I get up from my old bed in my old bedroom. I change out of my pajamas and change into a white long sleeved shirt, dark purple jeans, and white sneakers. After I get ready as usual, I head downstairs. When I get to the kitchen, Marylin's cooking pancakes. Ever since she found out about my parents, she's been treating me so differently.

"Hey Marylin." I say.

"Oh, uh, hi." she says. I guess she hasn't gotten used to me being a princess yet.

"I'm gonna go to school now." I say as I get a banana from the fridge.

"Alright, uh, good luck, I guess." she replies. I get my backpack and head out the door. I get on my trusty old skateboard and start heading to school.

* * *

When I get to school, it's a madhouse. The hallways are crowded. I take a look at my schedule.

"English." I read out loud. "Not so bad." I say as I find the classroom. I enter the classroom, and I see all my old classmates, Kevin, and those two snobs again. Ugh, Madison's in my class. At least Kevin's in this class. I look around, and to my surprise, I see Sue sitting in the front next to Kevin. Oh my gosh! Sue's in my school! Awesome! I walk up to them.

"Hey guys!" I say to them.

"Hey Eve!" Kevin says.

"Hi Eve." Sue says.

"Wait, you know Eve?" Kevin asks Sue.

"Yeah, we met at the park back in Vespera." Sue says. "Are you a friend of Eve's?"

"Yep." Kevin replies.

"Well, any friend of Eve's is a friend of mine." Sue replies. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"My name's Kevin Jasney." he says.

"Oh, cool. I'm Sue Pea." she replies. Before he can say anything else, a human teacher with long brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes walks in.

"Good morning class." she says. "I'm Mrs. Stasia. I'm going to be your English teacher for this year. Is there anyone who is new to Moonbrook Elementary?" Sue raises her hand. "Yeah, girl with the braids."

"My name's Sue Pea." she replies.

"Where are you from?" Mrs. Stasia asks.

"The Mushroom Kingdom." she says.

"Alrighty then. Anyone else?" No one raises their hand. "No? Okay. Well, I want everyone to take out a piece of paper and write what you did this summer." The class moans in boredom. This is going to be a long day, I just know it.

* * *

**Yep, well it looks like Kevin met Sue. I thought it would be cool to see an old friend meet a new friend. So that was the first chapter. This story's only gonna be the first day of school, that's why it's so short. The next chapter will be longer though. Anyways, see you later!**

**Question of the Day: Do you think Pocky is awesome, yes, or yes?**


	2. Fight

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with the second and final chapter of this short story. Nothing much to say. I say that a LOT, don't I?**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

After a few classes, we start heading to the cafeteria for lunch. However, someone stops us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't bad clothes girl, geek boy, and new girl." Madison says with her wannabe, Diana standing next to her.

"What do you want, Madison?" I ask her hatefully.

"I just want to let you know that you will NOT be getting in my way this year. You hear me?" she replies. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I reply as me, Sue, and Kevin start walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Madison shouts. "By the way, Sue Pea is a stupid name." Sue stops and turns around.

"Excuse me?!" she replies.

"Yeah, and you look like Heidi with your stupid braids. Those are so, like, 5 years ago!" Diana says.

"Ignore them, Sue. They're just begging for attention because they've been spoon fed their entire lives and can't go a minute without someone fawning over them." Kevin says. I can literally see steam coming out of Madison's ears.

"UGH! How dare you say that to me, you freak!" Madison shouts. A few people stop what they're doing and watch us fight.

"We may be 'freaks', but we have something that you don't." I say. A few more people watch us.

"And what would that be?" she replies.

"The ability to think before we act." I say.

"Don't forget kindness." Kevin replies.

"Yeah, that too." I reply.

"Ugh, whatever. Later, losers!" Madison says as she walks away in anger with Diana in tow. A few people come up to me.

"Wow, that was awesome!" a toad says.

"You really showed them!" a boo says. After a few high fives, we continues walking to the cafeteria.

* * *

In the cafeteria, we all sit down at the same table. I take out my lunch box, and to my surprise, there's chocolate pudding, Dunkaroos, fruit snacks, fresh cut celery sticks, and a full bottle of water. Usually Marylin just throws in an apple, a cheese stick, and a CapriSun(which I don't even like) and calls it a day.

"Woah, that's different." Kevin says.

"I guess she decided to change the lunch box menu. Ever since Marylin found out about my, um, 'status', she's been acting kinda nervous." I tell them.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when the kid you've been taking care of for a long time turns out to be a-"

"Really good singer! Yeah, a really good singer! I mean, have you heard Eve's voice? It's like an angel, hehe." Sue interrupts Kevin. A few people give us weird looks, then go back to eating their lunch. "You can't talk about that out loud!" she whispers to Kevin.

"Sorry." Kevin says as we continue eating our lunch.

* * *

After a long day, me, Sue, and Kevin go back to Marylin's. We enter the living room and see Marylin watching "The Real Housewives of Vespera".

"We're back." I say. She turns around.

"Oh, yeah, hi." she says. "You got a call from your, uh, mom." she says, handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

**"Hey, sweetie!" **Mom says.

"Hi Mom." I reply.

**"So how did your first day of school go?"**

"Good."

**"That's what I wanted to hear. I have to go, though. I have a meeting to go to. I'll see you very soon."**

"Okay." I say. "Bye."

**"Bye." **she says as she hangs up the phone. I'm pretty sure everything will be alright.

* * *

**And that's the end of the story. Sorry if the ending was a fail, I'm being rushed because it's 20 minutes after my bedtime. Anyways, tomorrow is a special day. I won't say why, though. Well, bye!**

**Question: Fanfiction or books?**


End file.
